


I won't say I love this

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, matching (ugly) sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: "After a long time, he was back. Now Lucifer will spend his first Christmas with his loved ones. And, specifically, with Sandalphon."
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), mentioned Yuel/Societte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	I won't say I love this

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas, Hannah! Hope you like the fic~

Christmas was around the corner. Which meant, obviously, that the crew of the Grandcypher was in an uproar preparing for the holiday. Everyone went from here to there, putting up decorations or planning what they'd do for the party.

Sandalphon sighed. The Grandcypher was already stressful enough during normal days, but the holidays just made it much worse. It was terrible, and he hated it. It was not that he disliked how happy everyone was, or that everyone came together like a family or such things. Deep down he liked that very much. But the sheer chaos that preceeded what he actually liked –not that he would admit that ever–, was the worse and most awful thing that could happen to him.

He liked calmness. Quietness. Just doing his thing in silence. Everyone else did not, and everything was boisterous, exaggeratly cheerful and so, so incredibly noisy.

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was not much to do but to weather the storm and hope to come out of the chaos in one piece. Then, everything would go back to relative calmness.

While being lost in his thoughts, he noticed a light tap on his shoulder. It immediatly brought him back into reality, making him jerk a bit. He did not even notice someone walking towards him.

The apologetic face of the once Supreme Archangel greeted him. Sandalphon relaxed, and sighed.

"You know, you should start making yourself more obvious", his tone was that of an annoyed person, but it also carried a softness he only showed to Lucifer.

"I apologize for that. You looked so serious, I was worried something was wrong", the softness of his voice enveloped Sandalphon. Only Lucifer had the weird power of comforting him.

"Don't worry. Nothing is wrong", he replied. "Well, except how everyone seems to be screaming and running and proposing dumb things", he added, sighing with exasperation.

Lucifer chuckled lightly.

"Well, it would not be the Grandcypher without that, right?"

Sandalphon looked straight into Lucifer's eyes, and sighed.

"Yeah yeah, but they could at least be less noisy."

Another light chuckle. "You are very much right. I am sure a certain person will end up with a terrible headache, right?"

Sandalphon looked at Lucifer with an annoyed expression. "I already have one."

\-------------

Christmas came much faster than Sandalphon expected. It was not bad per se, but for some reason he had been annoyed all day. 

He decided that maybe, making himself a cup of coffee would help with his annoyance. 

The aroma of warm coffee calmed him inmediatly, bringing memories of that garden he and Lucifer had shared. His heart hurt a bit, thinking how much pain Lucifer had gone through. Everyone did their best to bring him back, and Sandalphon was grateful.

"Sandalphon", called a soft voice.

Crashing down into reality, the archangel looked up from his cup. Smiling brightly, Lucifer stood before him with a pair of bags.

"Ah, Lucifer… what is it?", he replied to his name, a tinge of melancholy in his voice.

Lucifer hesistated.

"Here, for you. This was an idea that I got after seeing Yuel and Societte… I do not know if you will like it, but I hope you do, Sandalphon.", he handed him one of the bags.

A voice so soft Sandalphon melted. Even so, hearing from who Lucifer got the idea, he got chills. 

But upon seeing how Lucifer watched him so expectantly, Sandalphon decided to open the bag without thinking much.

A terribly ugly Christmas sweater was inside. Sandalphon grimaced internally, Lucifer really had no sense of fashion, nor taste for ir. And he was sure Lyria and Io and the rest had helped him choose that, which was just the recipe for a disaster.

"Uh, Lucifer… what is this, exactly?", he asked, trying to hide his slight annoyance.

Lucifer held up a matching sweater in front of Sandalphon, a soft smile adorning his face.

All clicked into place for Sandalphon, who looked blankly into the distance. He sighed.

"You… are not planning on making us wear these tonight, right?"

"Uhm, well… I read that people who love eachother do that, and Yuel and Societte are wearing matching clothes so I thought…", his voice was sheepish, and he looked like a sad puppy.

Sandalphon sighed. For how serious was Lucifer usually, he could really act like a puppy under the rain sometimes.

"Ugh, okay. I'll wear… this.", he sighed.

The other's face lit up, just like the Christmas lights outside. Had he a tail, it would be wagging incredibly fast.

"So, you like it?", Lucifer said happily. "I wasn't sure if you would want to wear it, I know you don't like to show off like that but… I am so happy you really like it!"

Sandalphon bit his tongue. Anything to not tell Lucifer that, in truth, those sweaters were terrible and that the prospect of wearing them made him dread that night.

But he loved Lucifer, and he knew that this was important to him. After being separated for so long because of what those people did… he knew to him, simple things like these were more important than anything else. 

That was his sole reason to go through with wearing that terrible sweater, the color of gift wrapping paper, with golden ribbon around, as if they were walking Christmas presents. It was because Lucifer wanted to, because he was excited and happy.

That was his sole reason. Not the fact of how having Lucifer by his side made him happy; of how endearing those dumb sweaters were and how his would be a prized possession; of how being able to see him and show the whole world they loved each other made him proud; of how being able to touch, hug, and kiss the archangel made him so happy; nor the fact of how he finally felt free, and had a place to belong, and endless blue skies to watch, thanks to the man who loved him so much.

" _No_ ", Sandalphon thought to himself. " _I solely do this because he would be sad if I were to tell him no. That is, and always will be, the only reason anyone has to know_ ".


End file.
